The Lawyer, The Blossom, And The Pervert
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "You know… I almost want to thank that perverted Shisui for calling me. I never would've seen you again if I didn't get that ticket." She said. "Yeah," Madara laughed rather breathlessly, "Wait, why did you call Shisui a pervert?" "…It's a long story."


Dedicated to theexplosivebird for her awesome idea!

I always take suggestions for stories- any pairing~!

On to it then!

-Start-

The Lawyer, The Blossom, And The Pervert.

K+e+t+s+u+i+k+i+_+ n+o+_+k+u+k+i= Ketsueki No Kuki

She could not believe she was here. In this dreaded place. It was- it was _unthinkable!_ No one wants to be in this place- especially not this specific pinkette.

How, do you ask, did Sakura Haruno end up in court?

Well, it all started with a phone call from Shisui- her perverted best friend.

:.:.:

"Hello?" A young pinkette spoke into her phone that was being held to her ear by her left hand, while the other was on the wheel of her buggati veyron (AN/: my brother has one and is oddly obsessed with it- or rather, 'her'. so I decided to make that Sakura's car- it's part of the story) as she headed towards her only female friend's house.

"_Saku-chan~! You answered!" _The voice on the other line- a childish man's voice- spoke through the cell phone.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, not particularly happy with having to talk to this man while she was driving. She thought it was important, so she answered her phone- even though being on a phone while driving was illegal in Konoha and you were sent to court with a five hundred buck fine. So if this man didn't say something important, she was turning around her car and driving to his house to murder him senseless.

"What, Shisui?" Sakura asked, her tone filled with dread. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to Shisui- it was just that… well, he was a pervert and had a huge crush on her. The pinkette had thought it cute at first, but then he got clingy and annoying and more open with his feelings towards her- and he was a bit obsessive, though he claimed he had an uncle who was even more obsessed with some other girl he didn't remember the name of.

"_Guess what I'm doing right now!" _Shisui demanded, causing Sakura to roll her emerald eyes.

"What?" She asked, not even bothering to guess.

"_Alright, alright. I'll give you a hint then, since you don't wanna guess something so hard~ I'm looking at a picture of you while I'm doing this…" _Shisui spoke but then paused, a moan coming from his throat.

"…I'm hanging up." Sakura said bluntly, thoroughly disgusted. Just as she was about to press the end button on her verison cherry flip phone, Shisui's pleading of "_Wait!" _stopped her, and she put the phone back up to her ear, deciding to give him another chance.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, her eyes focused on the road.

"_Would you mind moaning my name sexily?" _Without another word, Sakura pressed the red end button on her phone and slammed it shut.

Just as she was about to set her phone back in her purse, police sirens went off. The emerald eyed girl looked in the rearview mirror and saw a police car following her, lights flashing.

"Ah, _shit." _She mumbled as she pulled over and stopped the car, rolling down her window, waiting for the policeman to come up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I saw you were on your phone."

:.:.:

And that, my friends, is how our favorite pinkette ended up in the court.

Now, how her old best friend is her lawyer is another story.

:.:.:

Sakura was on the phone with her perverted best friends uncle, who happened to be a lawyer. She was just about to learn his name, when suddenly the pervert who got her into this appeared, slamming the front door to her apartment open and screaming her name like a banshee.

"SAKURA!" He screeched, running to her office, where she was still on the phone, and skidding to a halt when he came face to face with the pinkette.

"Ah, gomen. I'll have to talk to you at the court- your idiot nephew just broke into my apartment. Ja." Sakura spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"What is it _you _want?" She asked in a slight hiss, her eyes narrowed at her long-time bdfe-best dude friend ever (An/: just something my friend uses when she refers to me with my guy friends).

"Aw, no need to sound so harsh, Saku-chan." Shisui whined, flipping his short black hair out of his eyes. He had the same raven colored hair and onyx black eyes as every other Uchiha did- the only thing that separates him from the average Uchiha was his Naruto-like personality, which Sakura found slightly annoying. Even so, she still preferred Shisui over Sasuke- though she would never admit it.

"Shisui." Sakura growled. She wasn't in a good mood because she had to attend court- something _no one _likes to do- and had yet to meet her lawyer.

"I just wanted to ask if I could drive you." The black haired man whined, his lips forming into a pout as he stared at the girl with puppy-dog eyes.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat from off the back of a chair that was in the room, heading out the door of the office, "Come on, we'll be late." She shouted to Shisui who was now filled with pure and utter joy.

"YOSH!" He shouted, running after her.

The two drove to court, and half an hour later the trial was five minutes away from starting, and her lawyer had just arrived. When Sakura came face to face with said lawyer- Shisui Uchiha's uncle- she was shocked.

Not because he was drop-dead sexy- which he was. Not because he had such long, luscious hair that she wanted to run her hands through- which he did, and she did want to. Not because his red eyes- very rare for Uchiha's- seemed to captivate her- which they did. Not because his pale skin seemed flawless and warm and it electrified her when she touched him for a handshake- which it did. Not because his lips seemed so kissable- which they did. Not because his arms were so muscled and it seemed like he benched 300- which they did, and he did. Not because his white dress shirt was slightly transparent and she could see an eight pack- which he had. Not because she was attracted to this man- which she was. Not because he was the exact image of the man of her dreams- which he was. No. None of those were the reasons why she was shocked.

It was because this man… this man with stunning eyes, flawless skin, god-like features, well-built chest, and luscious hair… was her old best friend.

Yes.

This was Madara Uchiha- Sakura's friend in pre-k, kindergarten, elementary, middle school, and high school. They were separated when they went to different colleges- Madara going to some law enforcement college, and Sakura going to photography college- they hadn't seen each other since, until now.

"S-Sakura?" Madara asked, red eyes wide with shock and happiness in seeing his old crush and best friend.

"What a small world this is!" Sakura laughed, also happy with seeing her old friend.

"God, you look…" Madara looked her up and down, trying to find a word that would fit her.

"Hideous?" Sakura asked, feeling slightly self-conscious with how he was looking at her.

"No, not at all!" Madara denied, before quickly continuing, "You look like… like a goddess." He finished, a grin forming on his face.

Sakura blushed a heavy scarlet and suddenly found her shoes interesting.

"Th-Thank you. You look amazing, too." She said, still looking at the ground.

"Well, how can you see me if you're looking at the ground?" Madara laughed, tilting her chin up to look at him.

:.:.:

And that was how Sakura and Madara were re-united.

Now, if you were looking for some sappy make-out scene, well. TOO BAD!

Ha.

Kidding.

That happened after the trial was over and Madara got Sakura out of the fine.

Here ya go, you evil little fan girls.

:.:.:

She ran her hands roughly through his hair as her lips and his were pressed against each other. They hadn't even been making out for ten seconds and Madara had already started licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth- which she granted- allowing him to roam his tongue around her moist, wet cavern. He pressed himself closer to her, loving how their bodies mashed together and her breasts fit onto his chest. Her leg wrapped around his and he decided to wrap his hands under her ass and pull her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as they continued their hot make-out session. Moans echoed throughout the room and two shirts went flying along with a bra.

Great- this already hot make-out session turned into a _topless _hot make-out session.

"You know…" Sakura spoke up, taking her mouth off Madara's, "I almost want to thank that perverted Shisui for calling me. I never would've seen you again if I didn't get that ticket." She said.

"Yeah," Madara laughed rather breathlessly, "Wait, why did you call Shisui a pervert?"

"…It's a _long_ story."

:.:.:

And there you have it folks. The odd, short romance between The Lawyer, The Blossom, and The your cravings be settled.

K+e+t+s+u+i+k+i+_+ n+o+_+k+u+k+i= Ketsueki No Kuki

Hope you liked it theexplosivebird!


End file.
